Mystic Forks
by ChestnutAsh
Summary: Bella has kept her secret well hidden from the Cullens but when her Best friend turns up in Forks they find out. As partners in crime Bella and Damon cause havoc in the small town. The arrival of Bella's little sister, Katherine complicates everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I never do sadly**

It was just another boring day in Forks, Washington. I climbed out of bed after being woken by Charlie breaking a plate in the kitchen and cursing loudly. He really needed to be more careful. Looking at the calender I noticed how my birthday was looming closer. Well it wasn't really my birthday, nobody knew when the hell that was. 13th September was the day Niklaus turned me into a vampire after my idiotic sister turned herself and ran. Niki was actually really nice about it as were the rest of his living family. He taught me the ropes and let me go find my sister before he could kill her.

Calculating the years I also realised that I was due a Damon visit. Recalling old memories I got ready for the day. There was going to be a town festival, everybody was getting together to celebrate Forks birthday. I wasn't overly excited about this but at least I didn't have to spend the day in school. God how I hated school but it was a necessary part of my cover.

Once I was dressed in my usual boring clothes, jeans and a dull brown t shirt, I wandered down to the kitchen for breakfast. Charlie was sat at the table drinking coffee and eating cereal whilst reading the newspaper. He wasn't going into work today as he would be joining us at the festival.

"Morning Grams" Charlie greeted me as I searched in the back of the fridge for the jug of blood.

"Good Morning Charlie" I replied as I poured out the blood into my favourite mug and placed it in the microwave to heat it up.

I always preferred warm blood in the morning. Watching the clock I gulped down the blood and raced over to the toaster to put some pop tarts in. Alice and Edward would be over any minute and they had no idea I wasn't human. I had just managed to fill my cup with coffee as the entered the house.

Edward and I weren't on the best of terms after the suicide incident as I like to call it. I was still angry about him leaving me and running off to get himself ripped to pieces. If that's what he wanted he should have stayed put I would have done it for him after the way he treated me. We were on a break as he called it, trying to sort through the problems. All I knew was that he didn't trust me enough to agree to turn me so I wouldn't trust him with my secret.

As I fished out the poptarts and wolfed them down, Alice was looking over my outfit disappointed. This was another part of my cover. My fashion taste was amazing I just had to seem dull and drab. It wasn't the time to draw even more attention to myself.

"Bella, brown really? That top is hideous" I secretly agreed with her

"I happen to like brown" I huffed

"Alright finish up or we are going to be late, Esme wants us to help her with all the food she made" Edward spoke for the first time

Finishing off my coffee I kissed Charlie's cheek and said good bye. Grabbing my bag by the door we walked to Edwards car and set off.

The morning passed quickly and it was soon Twelve. It wasn't so bad, there was plenty of food to snack on and music playing in the background. I was stood in a group with Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Angela and Eric as the Cullen's were being ordered around by Alice and Esme. The only tolerable person in the group was Angela, we were good friends.

Listening to Jessica rant on about a dress shop she had been in I noticed a familiar presence. I knew exactly who it was before he exited the car and my head snapped In his direction as his car door slammed. As soon as he was out of the car I set off running, at human speed of course, towards him. Squealing I launched myself into his arms and he swung me round. Everyone's attention was on us but I didn't care.

"Damon I've missed you so much" I told him as I squeezed him tight

"Missed you too beautiful" he told me with a wink.

We finally let go of each other and he looked me up and down

"Damn did you leave your fashion at my house when you left or what. I can't even see that sexy arse of yours" I couldn't help laughing as he took off his leather jacket and placed it around my shoulders.

"Cover up those hideous clothes" with that he smacked my arse and smirked "yep you've still got it"

Edward growled and everyone else seemed gobsmacked. I smacked his shoulder and told him to behave. Grabbing his hand I lead him over to the group I had just left. This was going to be fun. I could feel Jessica and Lauren's glare, this was the perfect chance to piss them off even more.

"Guys this is my good friend Damon" I introduced him but didn't let go of his hand.

There was a round of hi's from everyone and I signaled Alice to come over. I really wanted the Cullens to meet Damon but I knew they would not approve. Damon was your typical bad boy vampire. It seemed I had taught him too well, it kind of made me proud.

Alice danced over to us looking curious and confused. Ahhh she definitely had not seen Damon coming.

"I'm Alice, who are you?" She offered him her hand which he took

"Well little pixie I'm Damon, Bella's bestie for life" he answered he with a shake of the hand and a smirk

"Really, well we will have to speak about this later, drop by the house we need to talk. Esme needs me" Alice gave me a hug and danced back to Esme.

There was no way I could get out of this one damn it.

**Review, what do you think? Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, sad I know but I've got over it**

_Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed the last chapter it really means a lot to me that people are actually enjoying the story._

_**Chapter 2**_

As soon as Alice left us Damon turned to me, raised eyebrow and a mischievous glint in his eye. I just turned him back to the group and allowed them to speak to him for a while before we went back to my house.

"So Damon how do you know Bella?" Lauren glared at me as she asked him

"She kind of saved my life and then we dated" Damon replied smirking at me, he knew the Cullens could hear us across the park

"No way you would be dead without me love" I stated smacking his shoulder, it was true I saved him. When he was in transition he didn't want to be a vampire. Stefan, his brother, forced him to feed off a local human girl and he promised an eternity of shit. I found him trying to feed off a man that had vervain in his blood. Realising he had no idea about being a vampire I took him under my wing. If I hadn't he would never have left Mystic Falls. They would have found and killed him. I taught him the best and most efficient ways to feed, how to avoid vervain and most importantly how to kill a vampire.

Edward was growling quietly in the back ground due to my term of endearment. I honestly didn't care, he had brought this on his self. We stayed talking for about an hour before I started to get hungry. Nudging Damon I moved my head towards his car. He got the point and the group said good byes. Lauren and Jessica batted their eyelashes and one of them even winked at him. HA as if he would ever go for them. Angela gave him a small hug and we agreed to help her with her invitations for her family.

As we walked away Lauren and Jessica began to gossip.

"_There is no way he dated her she's so dull" _

_"I bet he dumped her, she's such a prude"_

If only they really knew the kind of things we got up to, I laughed loudly. Damon walked in front of me slightly to unlock the car and I could help it my hand reached out and squeezed his fine arse. He jumped slightly not expecting it and turn towards me amused. Jessica and Lauren had stopped talking and were staring, not quite believing what I had done.

"Just getting you back for earlier" I told him winking and then I climbed into the passenger seat of his car.

"You just wanted to see what you had missed" He winked back and closed the door smirking.

We set off to my house leaving the Cullens curious and slightly annoyed. So I was having a little fun messing with them, it can't be helped, it is my nature after all. I giggled to myself, Damon brought out the worst and the best in me.

Charlie was still at the festival when we arrived home. I helped carry his luggage into the house and put them in my room. Wherever we went together we always shared a room. When I came back down the stairs Damon was searching the cupboards in the kitchen.

"What the fuck are you looking for?"I asked him curiously

"Something good to eat, the blood in the fridge is to stale for me" Damon whined as he turned to me

"You have always been a picky eater, have this now and we can go hunting tonight" I poured out two glasses and pushed one towards him

The promise of a fresher meal later stopped him from arguing and he drank the blood without complaint. I downed the glass i had and poured myself another. Putting the jug back into the fridge quickly, I walked into the living room with Damon trailing behind me.

"So what's the deal with the Cold Ones?" He asked as he plonked down next to me on the worn out sofa

"The Cullens were already here when I arrived" my answer was extremely vague

"They don't know your a vampire" Damon clearly stated as the gears clicked into place in his head

"They don't know I'm a vampire, I couldn't tell them there was too much going on. Then this prick and his mate tried to kill me." Showing my bite mark to Damon I continued on. "The Cullens killed him before I got the chance, bastard injected me with vervain. Then they had a birthday party for me, I got a paper cut and the newest vamp tried to eat me." Stopping as I was still a little bitter about their abandoning me

"And then what? There's more to the story. Something your not telling me I know you to well Bells" Damon took my hand in his

"Ok, fine, I fell in love with Edward and after the birthday incident he refused to 'turn me' so made his family leave and I could be safe as a weak little human. He left me in the woods where I was attacked by a Cold One. I was devastated, refused to eat and nearly attacked Charlie. Alice thought I was dead so Edward went to commit suicide, I saved him and now your up to date." The upset and despair was gone now, replaced with anger

"That bastard left you, Is he brain damaged? What a dick head! I can't wait for an excuse to kick his arse" Damon placed his glass on the coffee table and gathered me in his arms. "Dickward better watch his back" He softly replied as he kissed my head

We stayed like that for the remainder of the afternoon, talking about Stefan's new girl, the Petrova doppleganger. How he thought Katerine was in the tomb and wanted to save her. That he started to develop feelings for Elena so he left to come visit me. He might be and evil jerk but he did care for his brother. He realised that his feelings were only due to the fact that she looked like my sister and was something he could never have. We comforted each other until it was time to meet the Cullens.

Twenty minutes before we left Damon forced me up the stairs and pulled out more 'suitable' clothes. He said that he would not let me leave the house looking like a homeless person. I put on black skinny jeans, black leather knee high boots and crimson t shirt that showed off my cleavage. As we approached the door Damon held up his leather jacket and helped me into it, he ran upstairs to get another leather jacket. I guess I was welcomed back into the club. Damn Damn had good taste in clothes, that I couldn't deny. Applying some black eyeliner and mascara Damon decided I was ready to leave.

Once outside Damon took one look at my truck and pulled me to his car.

"That HAS to go, I am personally going to buy you a car tomorrow" There was no arguing with Damon

The drive to the Cullen's home didn't take long. Directing Damon which turn off to take we drove down the Cullen's long drive. Trees lined the drive on both sides, it was beautiful as always. Yet again I admired the Cullen's home and heard Damon whistle beside me commenting on their wealth. The house was huge and wide open. It mostly had massive glass windows that showed the breath taking forest. I had instantly loved it but I was nothing compared to the Salvatore Boarding house. Damon's home was amazing, it was the only house In all my years that I had felt completely comfortable in.

"Damon please behave yourself tonight, it's going to be hard enough without you making it more difficult" My tone was serious but he could see the amused glint in my eye

"Cross my heart" Smirking like crazy he made a cross over his heart with his finger

We exited the car, I lead him into the house and to the living room where the Cullens were sat waiting. Damon sat next to me on the sofa placing his arm behind me. Edward growled and Alice gave me a strange look from beside me. Damon smirked and settled his hand on my shoulder, gently drumming his fingers against my jacket. Edward completely lost it.

He launched himself towards Damon snarling. Everybody was frozen in shock. Before Edward could blink I was stood in front of Damon. Fangs out, black eyes full of anger and the veins around my eyes pulsed with anger. The noise I made even scared me a little and I threw Edward straight through the wall. Damon stood behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me.

Edward looked up from where he was on the floor and asked "What the hell are you?"

All the Cullens turned to look at us waiting for the answer. This was not how I wanted this evening to go, story of my fucking life.

**There goes another chapter, what do you guys think? Let me know please**

**How will the Cullens react?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, sad I know but I've got over it**

**Just wanna say a huge thanks to everyone who has favourited and reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me knowing that people are actually reading my shit.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Cullens stared at me cautiously. Carlisle moved to help Edward up and stood with him directly across the room from us. I finally managed to calm down enough for my fangs to retract and my eyes to return to their normal chocolate brown. Feeling Damon take my hand I told everyone to take a seat. Once everyone was settled I began to tell my story.

"My name is Isabella Petrova, I was born in Bulgaria in 1472. I grew up on a small farm, we didn't have much but we were happy. When I was seventeen my father arranged for me to marry the son of one of his friends. We were best friends but married to help out our families, he was a lovely man and within a year I had a daughter. We both loved Ana with all are hearts. Everything was great until my younger sister, Katerina, got pregnant at the age of sixteen. My parents were so a shamed of her, as soon as she had the child they took it and banished her. I couldn't leave my baby sister so I went with her to England. There we met the most extraordinary family of vampires, they were originals. Niklaus became interested in Katerina, she was the doppleganger he needed. A side from the whole evil quest thing he was actually quite sweet.

Anyway, Katerina learned of what he had planned and manipulate a young vampire named Trevor into helping her escape. He sent her to his friend who wanted to hand her to Klaus. Now my sister was crafty and knew her fate would be sealed if she let this happen. She stabbed herself so she would be given vampire blood to heal. Then with the blood in her system she hung herself. Once she has turned she fled leaving me to smooth things over with dear Niki. The originals valued family and knew how much my sister means to me so Niklaus turned me. Niki and his brother Elijah taught me how to get by as a vampire. When i was stable they allowed me to get a head start in finding Katerina. So thats my story."

Searching the faces of the Cullens, they all looked gobsmacked, I settled back against Damon. He had heard my story hundreds of times.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Edward shouted

"It was none of your business" I snapped at him "You never trusted me, why should I trust you?"

"What do you mean? We trust you completely. We protected you" Edward's voice rose even more

"I can protect myself, who do you think took care of Laurent" I replied, turning away to look at the rest of the family

"Who the hell is he then?" Emmett asked, unable to hold it any longer

"I am Damon Salvatore, pleased to meet you" Damon spoke from beside me, smirking all the time

"But how do you know him?" Emmett asked the question that everybody else was wondering

"Ahhh that my dear is not my story to tell. I suppose you could say that I raised little Damon here, showed him what being a vampire really means" Smiling proudly as I answered

"That you did my love, only too well if you ask Stefan, which we never do" Damon tightened his arm around me "My story is one for another time, when I am not starving. All you need to know is it involves Katerina, My brother Stefan and I. Bells saved me." he turned and smiled at me. Not a smirk, a proper smile rarely seen by anyone.

"When are you not hungry, I suppose I did promise to go hunting with you" Smirking mischievously

"Hunting? You won't harm anyone will you?" Esme asked looking concerned as Carlisle frowned

"No one will die tonight you need not worry, they won't remember anything" Standing up, I told them.

Turning to Damon I pulled him up with me.

"We will return tomorrow to speak more" Calling over my shoulder as I raced out, Damon following me.

Stopping a couple of miles away from the Cullen's house so they could not hear us. Observing my surroundings I planned the best route into Forks. Damon came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. I missed this, when we used to be this close.

"Well Jelly Belly that went extremely well" Damon's voice was soft

"It could have been better" Turning in his arms I held him close

"I miss this, you and me" It was very rare that Damon said things like this, I encouraged it.

"Me too, you do know Katerina isn't in the tomb right" It broke my heart to tell him but he needed to hear it. I knew he didn't love her anymore but he hadn't come to that conclusion yet.

"I gathered that, She never loved me did she?" Looking at his pained face hurt, I shook my head. It was only Stefan.

Holding each other in silence time just flew by. Not caring how long went by we stayed in the middle of the woods. Surrounded by millions of mossy trees and damp smelling earth. I never felt more comfortable in Forks than in this moment, in Damon's arms. God I was going soft.

After some time Damon looked up at me and smirked.

"Didn't you promise me some fresh blood?" He raised his eyebrow, questioning me

"I believe I did, didn't I, I've got the perfect person in mind" Evilly smiling my fangs grew.

* * *

**So what do you think? Who are they gonna feed off? Let me know who you think it is. What are the Cullen's gonna do about the new kind of vampires?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own either fandoms. **

**Bella p.o.v**

Grabbing Damon's hand we raced through the rest of the forest and back into Forks' town. Just thinking of the fresh blood made my fangs retract and my eyes shift. It had been a while since I last fed from a human, since fresh warm blood flowed down my throat. Licking my lips I pulled Damon to a stop outside of a big house. The house was huge, It was modern and a fancy car was parked in front of it. Lights were on upstairs in the second bedroom to the left of the house. Taking in the scent of the teenagers inside, my mouth watered. Ever since moving here Lauren had been dead against me. Jessica was no better, befriending me so she could slag me off. Anger seeped through me just thinking about it. A growl left my lips and Damon laughed.

"It looks like we won't have to share after all" I smirked at Damon

"Ohh but those were such good times" He replied softly nipping at my neck

"Indeed they were but they need to be alive when we've finished" Speaking softly I batted him away from me, I was too hungry to get distracted by his lips.

Patting his smirking face I turned back to look at the house. Moving swiftly I jumped up to the window and grabbed hold of the ledge. Looking down at Damon I stuck out my tongue and slipped into the open window surprising the two girls. Lauren was tall and extremely thin, he lifeless brown hair was tied up and she was wearing sweat pants. She was standing by her bed pulling out clothes from her wardrobe. Jessica was lay on her bed in similar clothes. Jessica was the opposite of Lauren in looks. She was short and chubby with big boobs and light brown hair. They both jumped and turned towards me shocked. I guess its not everyday a girl you know jumps through your window.

Walking swiftly I began to circle Lauren, grinning evilly. Jessica jumped up to stop me but was pushed back down by Damon who had finally joined the party. Both of the human's hearts sped up. It was a beautiful enticing sound, I stepped closer to Lauren and grabbed her face so she was looking into my eyes.

"You will not scream" I compelled her, looking deep into her blue eyes.

I couldn't take it any longer. Yanking her body closer I sunk my fangs into the flesh at her neck. It was the best feeling in the world and the most amazing liquid filled my mouth. Groaning loudly I sucked as much blood into my mouth before it killed her. The blood spread through my body warming me and an unbelievable strength rang through me. Reluctantly, I pulled away and compelled her to forget everything. She lay on the bed and went to sleep. Damon was just finishing up feeding on Jessica, he compelled her too and then turned to me. With our fangs still out and blood on our lips, I pulled him in to a fierce kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance, It was a fight that neither would win. This was so much better when you were high on fresh blood. My hands ran up his back and grasped his shoulders. One of his hands had crept down to my arse, he gave it a hard squeeze. Remembering where we were I pulled away but not before biting his lip. This dragged out a moan from his delicious lips.

"Come on sexy we need to get going" I told him pecking his lips before pulling out of his arms.

"mmmmm we do don't we" His voice was deep and his eyes were dark.

I smacked his arm and pushed him towards the window. He swung one leg out the window and turned to look at me, smirking. He didn't get the chance to say what he wanted as I pushed him out the window. I followed him out laughing. Damon stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the lamp post. Giggling at the look on his face, I walked over to him.

"That wasn't very nice" Damon said with a mock glare

"I'm not very nice" I whispered into his ear

He grabbed me and the next thing I knew we were locked in a passionate kiss. My hands crept under his shirt and danced along his abs. His hand grasped my neck holding me in place and the other pressed firmly at my waist. We kissed for what felt like hours when someone cleared their throat. Breaking away from Damon's lips I saw Carlisle frowning at us. He must have tracked our scent, he could definitely smell the blood on us and he seem disappointed. I took my hands from beneath his shirt then walked over to Carlisle.

"Isabella, you feed off humans? You know my rules" His frown deepened

"I have fed off humans my whole existence, I'm not gonna stop now. We didn't kill anyone and we don't need to" Damon approached us and took my hand

"I respect that but can you try to refrain from harming anyone" With that he turned and sped off back into the forest

Damon's hand trailed down my neck and rested on one of my shoulders.

"He's a bundle of fun isn't he" Damon spoke his lips against my neck

"He's a good man, come on we need to get home, I've got a bad feeling" Linking our fingers together we set off back towards home.

Upon entering the house I smelt the blood instantly. It was Charlie's and it smelt like a lot. The panic set in and I quickly followed the scent. When I entered the bedroom I nearly collapsed. Charlie's body was on the bed, the whole room was covered in blood and his head had been placed on the night stand next to the bed. I could feel my heart break for this man. He was one of the few descendants I had left, I loved him a lot. Damon pulled me into a hug and helped sooth the tears I didn't know had begun to run down my face. Whoever did this was going to pay big time. Nothing would stop me from seeking my revenge. The noise that left my mouth was not human, it sounded like an animal in extreme pain

"Oh my Dear Isa" A familiar voice spoke from the doorway of the room and both Damon and I turned in shock to see the person standing there.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhh who is it?/**

**Hope you liked this chapter **

**Happy Samhain everyone **


End file.
